Tournée de Noël
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Comme chaque année, Tino effectue sa tournée de Noël. Cependant, il a la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose... SuFin sur la fin et petit cadeau de Noël pour tous ceux qui me lisent.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Tino/Finland X Berwald/Suède, mention de plusieurs autres nations.

**Notes :**Voici mon premier OS de Noël, histoire de vous faire patienter jusque demain où je mettrai le second en ligne. Période de Noël oblige, il s'agit d'un SuFin (et accessoirement de ma première tentative d'écriture sur ce couple). Malgré plusieurs heures passées à le retravailler, je suis toujours un peu insatisfaite mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Tino adorait cette impression. Sentir le vent glacial de décembre ébouriffer ses cheveux blond et rosir ses joues pâles de nordique, le picotant légèrement aux yeux au point d'y faire perler quelques petites larmes tandis que, telle une étoile filante, il pourfendait le ciel à bord de son traineau rouge et or, c'était ça la liberté, la vrai, et non pas une simple statue comme le prétendait Alfred.

Noël était et resterait sa nuit préférée et pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à son travail d'un soir. Malgré les petits inconvénients comme un mois de décembre surchargé, il lui apportait bien trop de joies.

Le finlandais arrêta ses rennes au dessus d'un appartement de grand standing parisien dont les grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur le Champs de Mars et la tour Eiffel. Il se glissa sans peine dans la grande cheminée de marbre –Francis avait toujours eu une passion pour les bâtiments et les décorations démesurées- et remerciant silencieusement son propriétaire de l'avoir fait ramonée –il en avait marre de ces conduits dégoutants, pleins de suie et de toiles d'araignées qui tâchaient son beau costume de velours– et pénétra dans le salon du français, entièrement orné de décorations bleues, rouges et blanches-les seules couleurs sur lesquelles lui et l'anglais avaient dû s'accorder puisque présente sur leurs deux drapeaux.

Il alla déposer ses cadeaux sous l'immense sapin dont l'étoile argentée culminait à plus de trois mètres de haut. Pour Francis, le paquet contenait une collection de livres et de « jouets » qu'il avait repéré dans l'un des magazines de Ludwig lorsque Gilbert lui en avait dérobé quelques uns pour les lui montrer. Il avait préparé pour Arthur, qui s'était décidé à passé les fêtes en tête à tête avec son amant, un ensemble de livres de cuisine. Ca ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal…

Il but le verre de vin que le français lui avait laissé et savoura le petit assortiment de pâtisserie qu'il lui avait préparé tout en laissant soigneusement de côté les scones –il n'était pas assez fou que pour risquer une intoxication alimentaire alors qu'il avait encore plus de la moitié des maisons de nation à visiter…

C'était l'un des plus chouettes avantages de son travail. Toutes les nations, pour le remercier, lui préparaient toujours un petit-encas à grignoter ou une boisson. Bon, la conséquence c'est qu'à chaque matin de Noël il avait facilement pris deux voire trois kilos. Chaque année, durant sa tournée, il avait donc droit à un véritable tour du monde culinaire des desserts et douceurs de chaque pays : pâtisseries fines françaises, boules de Berlin, tiramisu, mandju chez Yao, mitarashi dango chez Kiku, hamburger –Alfred considérait qu'il s'agissait à la fois d'une entrée, d'un plat principal et d'un dessert-, pralines belges,…

Le finlandais ressortit difficilement par la cheminée –ce qu'on ne montrait pas dans les films de Noël c'était que c'était toujours plus facile à descendre qu'à monter ces machins-là, surtout quand elles avaient des parois lisses en marbre blanc-, gratouilla le cou de Comète qui, comme à chaque tournée, faisait son difficile et voulait retourner à l'écurie manger de l'avoine. Incroyables ces rennes, ils n'avaient qu'un seul jour de travail par an et ils parvenaient encore à se plaindre. Il se remit en route

Sept heures plus tard, il ne lui restait plus qu'une maison à visiter, à savoir celle de Canada que, comme chaque année, il avait oublié à l'aller –mais bon il y avait un progrès, cette fois-ci il s'en était souvenu au retour et non pas plusieurs jours voir plusieurs mois plus tard…

Cependant, il avait la sensation dérangeante d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Et d'important il le sentait.

Peut être quelqu'un dans sa tournée… Il avait bien visité les slaves, leurs esclav… leurs subalternes pardon ainsi qu'Alfred, qui fêtaient Noël dans la Grande Maison Soviétique. Depuis qu'il avait omis d'offrir à Ivan son cadeau une année et avait découvert le lendemain l'armée russe sur le pied de guerre aux frontière de son pays, il prenait bien soin de vérifié au moins trois fois qu'il le lui avait bien distribué.

D'ailleurs, il avait bien crû mourir de peur en pénétrant dans leur demeure pour y déposer trois grandes bouteilles de vodka de dix litres pour Ivan, un trousseau complet de mariée pour Natalya –ne voulant pas avoir un meurtre, même indirect, sur la conscience, il avait catégoriquement refusé de lui fournir des poignards-, des nouveaux vêtements pour Feliks –tous roses et à dentelles ou à imprimés fleuris- et pour Elena, un ordinateur dernier cri pour son meilleur ami ainsi qu'une dizaine d'hamburger et un nouveau costume de super-héro pour Alfred. Même avec leurs décorations de Noël, de nuit leur maison était tellement effrayante qu'on se serait davantage crû à Halloween…

Les asiatiques aussi c'était fait… Il avait bien offert à Yao un nouveau wok et une gigantesque peluche Hello Kitty, diverses spécialités culinaires à Kiku et un nouveau chaton à Héraclès qui avait rejoint son amant. C'était à se demander où il les casait, il lui en offrait un chaque année… Pour les autres il avait préparé un assortiment de jeux vidéo et de doujinshi yaoi –qui partaient particulièrement bien cette année, Elizaveta, Louise(1) et Seychelles lui en ayant demandé aussi…

Même chose pour les Européens. Il avait déposé au manoir Beilschmidt tout un échantillon de recettes de pâtes pour Feliciano et une série de livres érotiques pour l'allemand. Qui aurait dit que sous ses dehors sérieux, Ludwig aimait revues encore plus osées que celles qu'il avait préparées pour Francis ?

Lorsqu'il avait fait escale en Autriche, il avait placé au pied du sapin une collection de partitions reprenant toutes les œuvres de Mozart, une nouvelle poêle pour sa femme en plus de ses mangas yaoi parce qu'elle avait cassé la sienne en cognant un peu trop fort sur Gilbert qui embêtait son époux, un nouveau fusil pour Vash ainsi qu'une poupée pour la petite Lily.

Et il venait juste de sortir de l'appartement de Lovino à qui il avait offert une nouvelle guitare en plus d'un oreiller en forme de tomate pour pouvoir faire la siesta et un livre sur la politesse à Lovino. D'accord dans son cas il s'y était pris à la dernière minute et n'avait plus que ça sous la main mais ce n'était pas comme si ça ne pouvait pas lui être utile.

Il stoppa ses rennes sur le toit d'un vieux chalet perdu au milieu des bois canadien. Comme pour chez Francis, il glissa le long de la cheminée et atterrit dans le living-salle à manger de la jeune nation. Tout de suite il fut ému par la vision d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds légèrement ondulé –Matthieu surement même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas- qui s'était endormi la main dans celle de son petit ami assoupi à ses pieds, un albinos aux yeux rubis pour le moment clos, qui avait appuyé la tête près de celle de son bien-aimé. Comme beaucoup de nations, Gilbert pouvait prodigieusement l'agacer mais là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il l'attendrissait…

Il lui rappelait un peu son Berwald. Lui aussi, comme le prussien, on ne le croyait pas capable de romantisme et pourtant il devait être l'une des nations les plus attentionnées…

Minute… Merde, il avait oublié d'aller chercher le cadeau de Berwald ! Mais comment il avait bien pu faire ! Oui, il était débordé, oui il ressortait complètement épuisé du mois de décembre après avoir dû écumer les boutiques du monde entier pour préparer plus de deux cents cadeaux mais quand même pas au point d'oublier d'aller acheter la petite statuette de cristal en forme d'ours qu'il avait repéré pour son petit ami…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ! Même si son compagnon, derrière ses abords menaçant, se révélait très compréhensif, il allait forcément lui en vouloir. Il allait forcément être déçu et il préférait tout à voir la tristesse assombrir le visage de son «mari»…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était mal. Très très mal. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, il n'avait absolument rien préparé pour son petit-ami et il avait à peine le temps de rentré à Helsinki, où l'attendait le suédois.

Il déposa rapidement les cadeaux destinés à Matthieu et à son compagnon et reprit rapidement la route. Même s'il appréhendait un peu de le voir, il était impatient de le retrouver. La solitude était le seul inconvénient de sa nuit de Noël. Là où tous les autres les passaient en famille, à réveillonner en famille ou entre amis, lui restait toujours seul. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois proposé à Berwald de l'accompagner mais, comme il avait le vertige –il avait été stupéfait quand son petit-ami le lui avait avoué, gêné qu'il sache qu'il redoutait les hauteurs par-dessus tout- il avait décliné.

Il arriva rapidement en vue de sa chère Finlande, son beau pays de neige aux milliers de lacs givrés scintillant sous le soleil naissant. C'était une vision magnifique que de voir depuis son traineau les villages reculés, les toits recouverts de givre, s'éveiller avec les premiers rayons du jour. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

Pour la dernière fois cette année, il fit atterrir son traineau, cette fois-ci dans la cour arrière de son chalet de Laponie. Il enleva les harnais des rennes, épuisés par leurs presque vingt-quatre heures de vol, et les mena à l'écurie où ils pourraient se reposer et apprécier une ration d'avoine bien méritée.

Après les avoir pansé, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigea vers le salon. Il vit son petit ami assoupi dans son vieux fauteuil rouge légèrement usé, un bras replié sous la tête et ses lunettes glissant dangereusement de son nez. Encore une fois, il l'avait attendu toute la nuit mais s'était endormi avant son retour.

Si les autres nations le voyaient ainsi, avec ses cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffé, ses traits sereins et un léger sourire esquissé sur les lèvres, elles n'auraient plus aussi peur de lui. Il ressemblait plus à un gros ours en peluche, adorable et tout doux, qu'à un grizzli bougon et effrayant comme elles le percevaient. Heureusement, cette vision lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul…

Tino disposa tendrement sur lui une couette en laine polaire qu'il rangeait dans l'une de ses armoires puis, épuisé par sa longue tournée, se coucha près de lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Rapidement, bercé par la respiration paisible de son petit ami dans ses cheveux, il sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

**FIN** (mais non je plaisante)

Tino émergea péniblement des brumes du sommeil plusieurs heures plus tard. Il se sentait tellement bien, blotti dans les couvertures imprégnées de l'odeur musquée de son mari, avec le bras gauche de Berwald enroulé autours de sa taille et son souffle chaud et épicé qui lui chatouillait le cou, qu'il se serra davantage contre lui, bien décidé à profiter de ce petit moment de douceur après sa nuit harassante.

Du bout des doigts, il esquissa les traits réguliers de son visage, parcourant les courbes de son nez, dessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire… lorsqu'une main agrippa la sienne. Avec un sourire plein de tendresse, l'un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa femme, le suédois embrassa le bout de ses doigts fins avant de doucement se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami.

-M'n c'd' est 'nf'n arr'v' dit-il en souriant et en le serrant dans ses bras.

La bulle de tendresse dans laquelle flottait le finlandais depuis son réveil éclata brutalement lorsqu'il se remémora son oubli. Il baissa la tête, n'osant pas soutenir le regard de son petit-ami. Il était déjà un peu effrayant en temps normal –même s'il s'était habitué à son air bougon depuis longtemps maintenant-, alors quand il était déçu…

- Désolé… je voulais passer te le chercher les jours derniers mais avec tous les préparatifs de Noël je l'ai oublié… avoua-t-il piteusement, peu fier.

Une grande main rugueuse mais pourtant agréablement chaude releva doucement son menton pour planter son regard marine dans le sien. Le Suédois, loin de lui faire la tête comme il l'avait craint, lui sourit tendrement avant de le serrer contre lui et de murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Pas gr'v'. Moi j'ai mi' q'un c'd', j'ai l' p'r' N'l a moi t't s'l… C'est t't c'qu' j'veu'.

* * *

Berwald :

- Mon cadeau est enfin arrivé.

- Pas grave. Moi j'ai mieux qu'un cadeau, j'ai le père Noël à moi tout seul… C'est tout ce que je veux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère mon premier cadeau vous a plu. Si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé ou si, en cette période de Noël, vous vous sentez d'humeur généreuse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une revieuw, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir.

Joyeux Noël à tous ! (Et puisse Tino vous déposez un Matthieu ou un Gilbert sous le sapin… comment ça ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya et ce n'est pas possible ?)


End file.
